Kagamine Fever
by CoralineGrace
Summary: The complex chronicles of a complicated love triangle between the two hit idols of the century, The Kagamine's. STORY COMPLETE,  SEQUEL IS OUT. READ KAGAMINE COLLEGE FOR MORE.
1. Chapter 1

_Kagamine Fever_

**Ichi**  
>(Chapter One)<p>

The two teens onstage stared into each other's eyes as the final notes faded out, their chests heaving from the effort of singing and dancing for 20 minutes. The lights blacked out and they dropped from their pose and rushed backstage. Len, the male of the two and slightly taller, gave a half smile as he splashed water on his face.  
>"Good crowd tonight, huh Rin?" He asked his musical partner, Rin. Len and Rin Kagamine, the "vocaloids" that bombed the entertainment world with their auto-tuned voices and new TV show. Everyone loved following the identical duo, whether it was preforming onstage or acting in their show "Kagamine Fever". In real life, Len and Rin weren't even related, nor had they met before the talent scouts found them. But even they had to admit, the likeness between the two of them was incredible. With some make-up and dyed hair, they really did look identical. On stage, they were a couple, in the show they were twins, and in real life they were co-works and friends. A complicated situation.<br>"It's pretty neat, yeah!" Rin answered with a perky smile as she sipped her own water bottle. They were allowed five minutes backstage between each performance set. Each set lasted 20 minutes. This concert had three sets. And all of them were musical. So the two had to keep themselves hydrated, or else their voices would give out.  
>"Seeya in 20," Len mumbled to his counter-part, taking a swig from a new water bottle a crew member brought him. As the piano notes for "Hide n Seek" started, he was at his cue spot and ready. Even though the song was hard to sing, it was one of his favorites. He found he could relate to it. While it was a sad song, it was full of hope. Longing. Things Len had in abundance. He let the music wash over his mind and his blue eyes got intense.<p>

"Kokonotsu, too sakuragachiruyo," He sung out, the last notes ringing out clearly. He looked down and stayed still as he waited for the lights to change. He knew the routine, Rin would waltz out and they'd go into South North Story. A song that was truer than anyone would think. Two individuals, completely different, brought together to perform a lie for the media.

The concert continued on, the ending song Magnet, their biggest hit yet. They two wandered backstage and prepared to go back to their hotel suites. Exhausted but energized, they made idle babble in the limo and the lobby.  
>"Did you catch the mistake with the lights at the end there of Dark Nel?"<br>"Oh, yes I did, I had to quickly move to stay in the light!"  
>"Yeah, so did I, but during Okizari Tsukiyosyou I stuttered! That's an even worse mistake."<br>"I don't think it mattered. The crowd loved us," Len reassured Rin, stopping as he had reached his suite door. Rin was three doors down and on the other side of the hall. "I can't wait to take a shower and collapse in bed!" He commented, nodding his head in goodnight to his friend and co-worker.

Inside her room, Rin closed the door and leaned against it, giving a sigh and closing her eyes. Concerts always get her a little stressed, for obvious reasons. But also, the tension between her and Len was so… strong during some of those songs. Especially Magnet. With another sigh, she opened her eyes and propelled herself off the door, detaching the yellow butterfly headphones and quickly changing into her pajamas. She was exhausted, but too wound up to sleep. Turning on the TV before snuggling under the warm fluffy covers, she carefully took out her hair accessories from her shoulder length blonde locks. Finally, she let her muscles relax and her mind settle as she sunk into the silkiness of the high-quality bed. An old re-run of some American TV show played on the flat-screen and she looked out across the bustling city of New York. It was her first time in America. Len and she had only been doing this for a year, but their popularity had already spread all over the world. She came from Tokyo, Japan so big cities weren't unfamiliar to her. But there was something extra exciting about American cities! With that buzzing thought on her mind and a faint smile on her lips, she fell into a deep sleep.

Len, in the mean-time, tossed and turned in his bed. He had grown up in the country, and still hadn't gotten accustomed to the constant city noises. America seemed even worse than Tokyo. Between the honking cars, squeal of tires and lights shining in through the blinds, Len didn't understand how anyone could sleep. With a frustrated sigh, Len kicked his legs over the side of the bed and padded across the carpet to his bag in the corner. He passed a mirror on the way, and was greeted with a sincere face and bright blond hair sticking in every direction. Using one hand to try and pat down his bed-head, he used the other to dig through his bag to find his Song Notebook. He kept a notebook full of songs he wrote. He never showed anyone, as it was a private hobby. His current work in process was a song collaboration, the same song with two different views. He had titled them Cool Len's Love Song and Timid Len's Love Song. He grimaced when he thought of anyone finding them, because of how immature and pathetic they were. But he flipped to the Cool Love Song page and settled down criss-crossed on the floor of the room with his pen in hand.

"_The singing profession sure sells,_

_But I'm trying my best in others' shadow._

_There are still people above me,_

_But I'll soon knock them over._"

Len's bright blue eyes stared at the page, but nothing came into his head. Feeling defeated, he turned the page for the Timid Love Song.

"_Although I am timid, _

_I love singing very much. _

_Although I am still immature, _

_Please, listen to me."_

Two different songs, two different sides of Len's own self. How to deal with them both? How to know which to show?  
>"Urgh!" Len muttered, closing his notebook and tossing it into his bag once more. His attempts were useless, no inspiration was there. With a glance at the clock, he knew if he didn't get some sleep now, he'd be a zombie for tomorrow. Reluctantly but dutifully, Len let his head rest on his pillow and forced his eyes shut. But just as he fell into a slumber, a couple lines for his song flowed through his thoughts and into his dreams.<p>

"_Although I seem indifferent about love, _

_it doesn't mean I'm not interested. _

_Although I'm only at the stage of admiring, _

_there is someone that's on my mind."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni**

**(Chapter Two)**

"Rise and shine!" Rin yelled, bouncing on the edge of Len's queen-sized bed. He blinked sleepily and stared at her with glazed eyes.

"Rin, what the duck are you doing? It's like, 5am," He muttered and yanked the blankets over his face, rolling over with a grunt.

"Len, Len, Len!" She chanted, continuing to bounce on her knees. "Its 7am and time to wake UP!"

With a resigned sigh, Len heaved himself into a sitting position and glared at Rin. He felt ridicules though, knowing his hair would be all over and the dark bags that were for sure under his pale blue eyes. Rin hid a smile and bonded out of the room, her hair held back with her trade-mark white barrettes. Hiding a smile of his own, Len swung his feet to the floor and stumbled his way to his bag, half awake. He was pretty sure he had a photo-shoot today with the rest of the cast of Kagamine Fever, so he pulled out his regular outfit for public appearances or filming/photography sessions. After he had finished his outfit change, he stood in front of the mirror for his usual two-minute critique. Knee length black shorts, white and yellow school uniform top. Yellow belt and tie. Slightly smoothed down hair.

"Good to go," He mumbled, and followed in the path of Rin out the door and to the lobby, where a couple girls from the show had already gathered. Rin was talking to them, which was unusual, because the Kagamine's didn't usually get to interact with the cast.

"… And then there was this explosion, and I woke up. I think someone died, too, but I don't remember who. Probably you, Luka!" Rin was in the middle of saying, and the trio gave a round of giggles before Len's presence was noticed. "Oh hey, 'twinny'. Or should I say, sleeping beauty. You snore." Rin teased him easily, giving a side glance to Luka. Len shook his head. Leave it up to Rin to befriend her cast in five minutes AND managed to make him look dumb.

"Do not," He protested quietly, giving a small glance at Miku. He immediately blushed. In the TV show, Miku Hatsune was Len's love interest and they'd shared a couple of screen kisses. Having never spoken out of character, Len wasn't quite how to react. Fortunately for him, the show director chose that moment to motion him and Rin over. Relived to escape potential awkward silence, he nodded to the girls and made his exit, darting across the room to Mr. Lee.

"There's a photo-shoot today for next seasons promotional posters, covers and merchandise. We're talking about three- four hours, plus make-up. So let's move guys!" Mr. Lee relayed to them in a quick tone, as he always did. For a short and slightly pudgy Asian man, he sure threw out information fast.

"Luka is awesome! She's so serious and sincere," Rin whispered to Len as they rushed for the door and into their limo. "Did you see her hair today? How come she and Miku get awesome hair? All I get is blonde… which I already had!"

"Technically, its yellow," Len commented evenly, but smirked. "Although it does look more blonde then any yellow I've seen!"

The pair continued their sleepy chatter until they arrived at the big doors of some American photography mall. To their complete surprise, the rest of the cast was already waiting outside the door!

"But we left before them…" Rin whispered to her twin-for-the-day, raising an eyebrow. Len only shrugged in reply and hopped out to saunter into the building, flanked by Rin and the others. Rin soon began to notice something, although Len seemed oblivious. Miku kept shooting glances Len's way, as if 'checking him out'. Or whatever these silly Americans called it. At first, Rin thought her interest cute, but when she sidled up next to him and began a flirtatious chatter, she began to be annoyed with it. Her irritation was, fortunately, cut short as the group of photographers entered the large, well-lit room, followed anxiously by a small make-up crew. The show consisted of five main characters, including the Kagamine's. With a crew for make-up, the process only took 15 minutes, tops.

"Don't read it now," Rin caught Miku whispering in Len's ear as they all made their way to the photo area. A puzzled look crossed Len's face as he slipped a piece of paper into his back pocket, but both their attentions were yanked away from Miku and the mysterious note as the photographer called out for them. Striking their classic pose in front of the green-screen, the Kagamine's thoughts soon turned all to looking good and doing what the photographer asked. After their single shots were finished, the rest of the cast joined and it was more of the same. Posing, smiling, laughing, bending, smirking, glaring.

"I don't understand how models do this every day," Len groaned quietly to Rin during their break time. The other members were getting their own single shots, so the Kagamine's finally had a chance to sip on some tea and relax.

"I think its fun," Rin answered lightly, watching the others do their thing. "My feet just start hurting after a while. More than half of these pictures aren't even used, anyway!"

Len laughed softly at that and closed his eyes. Photo-shoots really weren't so terrible if Rin was there, he silently decided. In fact, they could even be –

"Kagamine! Len! You're up!" The photo director called out and Len wasn't able to finish thinking his thought before he was thrown into the loops of the shoot again. This time, it was couple shots with him and Miku. Following directions, the stood facing each other, their fingers intertwined and foreheads together. Len took into account his partners appearance, which looked better than usual. Her long flowing electric blue ponytails, big filmy blue eyes, and cute blue schoolgirl outfit. In the show, Miku was presented as a gladiator from another humanoid planet, so she had various mental attachments on her arms to represent her alienated form. Len found himself blushing despite himself. Before he became an idol, his luck with girls was rare. He was shy and awkward and they usually laughed at him. But here he was, holding hands with a really cute girl…

"Stop it," He chided himself inwardly. "She doesn't really like you. Only her character does, and that's cause it has to."

But try as he might, he couldn't shake away the warm feeling in him, especially when they had to engage in a few different screen kisses. But a nagging tang of guilt kept his emotions at bay, because he knew that buried deep in his bad at the hotel was a notebook full of songs that were about a different girl…

The shoot was finally a wrap, and the pair was back in their limo. For quite a few minutes, they rode along in silence. Which was odd, because they were usually always talking.

"Len…" Rin broke the silence. "What did Miku give you earlier?"

"I dunno," Len replied, his voice sleepy. His sleepless night didn't help with his tiring day, and all he wanted was to sleep. "Some note. Haven't read it yet."

Rin nodded her response and sighed an exhausted sigh. Hesitantly, she leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. Len, with a look of surprise, glanced down at her.

"Don't get ideas, pimp," She whispered, eyes closed. "Your shoulder is the only pillow I got in here, even if it is rather… boney." Rin gave his shoulder a poke to prove her point, then let her breathing get slower and heavier as she drifted off to sleep. Len, pleased, smiled and rested his own head against the window. The rest of the ride was quiet as the teens slept peacefully a well needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

San

(Chapter Three)

Len Kagamine sat quietly on his bed after they'd arrived at the hotel and the couple retired to their rooms for a washing up and a rest. But Len had done neither. Instead, he stared at the note Miku had slipped him before the shoot. It had been carefully hand-written on cute kitten stationary. The letters slanted slightly to the left, but all the lines met together perfectly. But it wasn't the hand-writing that had captivated Len's attention. It was the message. It read simply, "Do you like me? Check yes or no." Followed by two carefully drawn boxes. The left box said Yes, while the right said No. It reminded Len of the children back at his elementary school, passing notes like that. But for some reason, thinking of Miku doing this, he didn't see it as childish. He saw it as cute and cool. But he hardly knew the girl. There was no way he could 'like' her. She was really cute, though…

"I'm an idiot," Len muttered, shoving the note back into his pocket and flopping back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as his mind whirled over what had happened. He'd liked girls before, but never had a girlfriend. He was awkward and silly around them. Girls never liked silly Len. Until now.

"But it's not the right girl," He whispered, giving up. He had to ask Rin what she thought. She was a girl, of course. If she didn't have advice, the case was hopeless. Getting up with a new determination, he left his room and padded down the hall to Rin's, rapping lightly on her if she was sleep.

"Huh? Come in!" Her voice called out, sounding surprised but awake. Len entered her room, blushing when he realized she must have just taken a shower. She had on a sparkly pair of jeans and a tank top. Her hair hung around her shoulders, half dry as she pulled a yellow shirt on over her head. She smiled at Len and motioned for him to sit with her on the bed.

"This is a surprise," She told him cheerfully. "I expected you to be passed out for hours! Not that I'm complaining."

Len laughed, a little uneasily. He was beginning to doubt that Rin could help him, but before he could lose his nerve he yanked the note out and laid it out in front of her. She looked at it, her face unreadable for a long moment. Then she looked at him, giving him a puzzled look.

"Len? Why are you showing me this?" She asked, sounding unsure. Len then realized how stupid he must look. Did she think he was asking her?

"No!" He quickly blurted out. "It's from her, I mean Miku. I wanted to know what it meant, and you're a girl so…." His voice trailed off as he sheepishly looked at Rin, who was smirking.

"It means you're hot and she wants to date you, dummy," She told him easily, kicking her legs off the bed and walking into the bathroom to comb her hair. "What box will you check? She is pretty…"

Len thought he caught a note of hesitation in Rin's voice, but he ignored it. He thought over what she had said, and finally figured out an answer.

"I guess I'll say yes. I mean, I don't want to hurt her feelings," He decided, giving a half smile and standing up from Rin's bed. He didn't notice as Rin's hand started brushing slower and her clear blue eyes clouded.

"Good move…" She answered carefully, setting down the brush and turning to face him. "But not so fast, now I need guy advice!"

Len rolled his eyes and sat back down, anxious to find Miku. But Rin had helped him, and he knew he should do the same. Rin was so cute and fun, though, he couldn't imagine her ever having guy troubles.

"Let's say, there is this I like, right? And he… has a girlfriend, kay? Do I leave him be or try to win him over?" She asked, watching carefully for a reaction. Len thought about it, but quickly answered.

"Go for him, your better than her anyway. I don't know any guy who would prefer you over her!" He answered with a smile. Rin narrowed her eyes, then rolled them.

_He really is a dummy_, she thought silently, but laughed.

"Fine, that's exactly what I'll do," She said with a happy gleam in her eye. "I'll win him over, you'll see."

Len smiled and got up, ready to leave.

"Glad I could help. Don't forget to get some rest, there is another concert tonight. We're having a guest, too, someone from the show. Luka, I think," He told her, remembering the text he'd gotten earlier. With a happy smile, he left her room and headed to the lobby in hopes of spotting Miku.

In her room, Rin continued her routine of blow-drying and straightening her hair. But her thoughts were elsewhere. She had a big competition, what with Miku being so cute and all. She felt a wave of irritation rise up at Len again.

"What is it with him?" She mumbled, wincing as she burned her cheek accidentally. "What other guys do I talk to, or even see? How did he not realize I meant him? Oh well. I promised him I'd win him over, and that's what I'll do. Tonight, at the concert, I'll use Operation; Get Len – Game Plan Three."

(I wanna know if people actually read this, so before I make Chapter Four I need some reviews ^^;; Read my newest story Camelot; The Gypsy! Can be found on my page (: )


	4. Chapter 4

Shi

(Chapter Four)

(Author's note; EVERYONE HATES LENxMIKU. So do I, but you'll all see what happens…. :3 Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I'm surprised so many people read my writing ^^;; Enjoy!)

The music blasted the energetic notes of the concert's opening song. Behind the curtain, the Kagamine's listened. For once, it wasn't their time to shine. Luka Megurine from their show was opening for them, to get others introduced to her character a little better. The song was upbeat and mysterious, yet dark and haunting. Dancer in the Dark fit Luka so well, the Kagamine's were sure that her popularity would go up by hundreds.

"How did things go over with Miku?" Rin whispered to Len behind stage, the wheels turning in her head as to what she would be doing that night.

"She's already headed back to her family back home," He answered her, his voice a twinge of disappointment. But she left her number on the back. Think I might text her tonight…"

Rin couldn't help but smile. She could possibly end this before it started.

"What a shame," She mumbled, then began preparing herself to go out on stage. She didn't notice the puzzled look Len gave her.

"What's up with Rin?" He muttered quietly, turning from her to get his own things ready. "I don't get girls… first Miku now her."

Luka exited the stage and came backstage, giving a cheerful smile to the duo and a thumbs up! sign. The Kagamine's took their cue and ran out into the colorful bright lights and faced their fans. The audience was smaller than usual, but their energy made up for it. Len's mind still reeled at the thought that all these people were here for him… well, and Rin. But in Len's mind, he wasn't anything special. Just some awkward country boy with an auto-toned voice and stage-girlfriend.

"That will soon change," He whispered, hardly audible. For a brief moment his mind flitted back to his song notebook. But he pushed the thought away and let his mind be taken over by the music, his voice carrying through the crowd. This concert was a short one, just 45 minutes, so he gave it his all and by the last song he was exhausted. It ended with their classic, hit single Magnet. This was an alluring, intense song full of tension between the two. The song itself was beautiful, and he enjoyed singing it, but he always found himself blushing near the end when he and Rin press their hands together, their face hardly inches apart. They hold the position for about 10 seconds until the blackout, and he had love/hate feelings about that. Tonight, however, he felt strangely detached. He figured it was because his mind was on Miku.

"Here it goes," Rin thought, taking a deep breath as their final notes faded out and they pressed close. Closing her eyes and silently sending up a prayer, she leaned forward and locked her lips onto Len's, heart fluttered with nerves. Her game plan had been put into action, now it all depended on Len's reaction. Which was a stunned paralysis. But just seconds before the black-out, his mind caught up with him and he found himself kissing her back. The black-out ended the concert, but the couple didn't move from their positions and Len snaked his arms around Rin's hips while hers moved up around his shoulders. They shared their kiss for many more seconds before Rin pulled away and caught her breath, giving him a cautious look. He stared at her, expression guarded, then turned and walked backstage. By the time her heart had slowed and she managed to catch up, he was already gone.

"I ruined everything. It's all over now. I can't believe myself… He doesn't like me, why would he?" She muttered softly, as talking to herself always calmed her nerves. It didn't seem to be working this time, and she dreaded the ride back to the Hotel. Her heart felt like it'd been crushed, and she wished she never had to face him again.

"I have to make a new plan," She decided, her mind racing to think up something. Operation; Dissolve Awkwardness! By the time she got back to the limo, she had a fool-proof plan.

Len was waiting patiently in the limo, trying to force his heart back to a normal race. He was completely confused. More confused than ever. Rin couldn't like him, that wasn't even possible! So what if she was the girl he'd been admiring for weeks, so what that he had a whole notebook full of his feelings for her. She liked someone else, he was sure. She even asked advice about this other guy! There was no logical explanation for her behaviors…. Except that she liked him.

"This is it; I'm going to confess to her. This is it, I really will!" Len said out loud to himself, ignoring the raised eye-brow from the driver. He glanced out the window and saw her headed towards him. His heart leaped into his mouth. Was he really going to do this? Yes, yes he was. Timid Len was going away and Cool Len was coming back!

"Rin, I just-"He started, but she gave him a cold look that stopped him from continuing.

"I know what you're going to say. I only did it for the publicity. Let's forget this ever happened, alright? I don't want it to be mentioned again," She told him, her voice icy cold. She glared at him, and he got the message loud and clear. She did not want to continue this discussion and she definitely did NOT like him. His heart fell so hard; he couldn't even manage a reply. Everything seemed ruined. What had he done? Just because he kissed her back, did it mean she hated him?

"Girls suck," Len's mind screamed at him.

"Guys suck," Rin's mind taunted her.

The rest of the drive was quiet, each teen lost in their own thoughts.

That night back in the Hotel room, Len flipped through his dog-eared notebook. His rambling songs and poems seemed pointless and immature now. Did he ever think he had a chance with the girl of his dreams? Hah. Since when does lame Len get a girl?

"Since now," Len decided and reached for his phone. He was done with this, he was done with rejection. If Rin didn't like him, fine. He didn't care! There was other fish in the sea. Namely a Miku fish. His anger flared up, though he didn't know if it was aimed at Rin or himself.

_Its len, u left b4 I could tlk 2 u._

_I chck YES_

_(:_

Before he could think about it, he pressed send and took a breath. There. Lame Len now had a cute girlfriend. May Rin eat her heart out come tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Go

(Chapter 5)

(Author's Note; Thanks to my wonderful boyfriend and best friend Joseph. Half the ideas came from his brilliant mind, as I am border-line transgender and have trouble thinking up anything girly or romance. You have him to thank! Please review if you want more!)

Len fell asleep before he could get a reply from Miku. It took Rin longer to achieve rest though. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours, getting over the rejection and hurt of Len's actions. She thought for sure her Game Plan would work, but when it failed she freaked. She regretted now being so heartless towards him, but she had to do something to regain her pride. At the thought of her fans, she shuddered. What awful things would the press have to say about her little stunt during the concert? If it even started going into twincest, she'd jump from the Hotel roof.

Finally about 5am, she managed to keep her eyes shut and fall into a restless sleep before being jarred awake only a couple hours later by her cell phone going off.

"H-hello?" She answered with a sleepy sigh. The morning light beamed in through her windows, making her squint.

"What is this?" The loud, demanding voice boomed from the ear piece, making her wince. Her manager. "I want to know exactly what you were thinking, pulling such a daring move!"

"Mr. Toshiro, I can explain, I sw-"

"It was fantastic! Have you seen all the publicity you guys are getting? Everyone in all New York and farther know of 'Rin's Daring Move'! I've never seen such a stunt get such high ratings!" Mr. Toshiro rambled, still talking way too loudly for 7am in the morning. After a few more words, he hung up with strict orders to get Len and meet him in the lobby in 15 minutes. While getting Len was the last thing she wanted to do, Rin knew she could never disobey direct orders. Without even bothering to brush her teeth or hair or even change, she left her room and traveled down the hall to bang on Len's door a couple times.

"Be in the lobby-" She began, but when the door swung open she stopped, surprised to see Len dressed and wide awake. She blushed a bit when she realized how awful she must look, pajama clad and bed headed.

"Be at the lobby in 15," She mumbled before turning and rushing back down the hall. Len watched her go with mixed feelings. The kiss from the night before still burned vividly in his mind, but he still felt a flame of anger at her attitude suddenly. It also bothered him that Miku never answered his text, though he figured she'd still be asleep. Jet lag was probably pretty bad, going all the way back to Japan. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Len began to make his way down to the lobby. He wondered if he would get yelled at for the stunt at the concert, but he planned on laying full blame on Rin.

Manager was nowhere to be seen, so Len settled himself down onto the couch and looked at his text to Miku. He was happy with his answer, but he couldn't help but wish it was Rin… but he couldn't think like that. Rin meant nothing, nothing at all. He knew that was a lie, especially when he caught sight of her entering the lobby and his heart sped up. He realized again how cute she was. Not as cute as Miku, but she was high up there.

"Good morning," Rin greeted the blonde boy coolly. She gave a smile, but it looked forced. "Any sign of Mr. Toshiro yet?"

"Nah," He answered, just as coolly. He wondered why she was being so formal… they also called him The Big Boss if he wasn't listening. Never Mr. Toshiro… "Should show up soon, though. What's the idea?"

Rin shrugged and took the seat farthest away from Len. He felt a small sting at that, but took it in stride. An awkward silence lingered for a little while over the two of them, but was soon broken as Mr. Toshiro bustled into the lobby and began his rambling.

"You two are perfect, it's so cute. So cute! I already asked the photographers if we could do a whole new shoot. After that hot kiss last night, I didn't personally see it but the media told me everything, I think we can make tons. Tons! I've scheduled a dating shot today. You'll be the hottest couple! Now, go change, we're supposed to be there in 30!" His stream of words finally ended and he took a breath before rushing out again, already making a call on his Bluetooth. The Kagamine's were used to his behavior so they weren't surprised. The only thing they were surprised about was another photo-shoot. They'd already done two concerts and a shoot already, all in one weekend. Today was supposed to be a day of rest. Before Len had time to react, Rin stood up stiffly and began walking back to the rooms. He noticed before she turned that her eyes were red and her face was severe, and he knew instantly she was upset. His anger melted away into compassion, and he had to hold himself back from chasing after her. Finally, he couldn't stand it, and he followed. With a gentle rap on her door, he entered her room and gave a half smile.

"Let's say we ditch, huh?" He asked her softly, politely ignoring the tear stains on her cheeks and the small mascara smudge in the corner of her eye. He knew she hated to be seen crying. "I hear there is a cruddy little diner five minutes from here. Let's enjoy New York together, yeah?" He held out his hand invitingly, and she took it with a sniffle.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, your to blame," She insisted, rubbing at her eyes gently. "And you're paying for my food."

Len gave a small laugh, and escaped the Hotel with her, walking in silence down the side walk until they reached the diner. It was classic 50's style, and an old broken juke box sat collecting dust in the corner. For a minute, Rin looked repulsed at the place, but then she laughed and sat down at the counter.

"You weren't kidding," She whispered to him, all traces of tears gone. "It is pretty run-down."

Len nodded and rang the service bell, half expecting it to be broken too. But it wasn't and soon a young woman appeared to help them. They both ordered the only decent sounding food there. Hamburgers with home-style French fries and root beer floats.

"Sorry about earlier… I'm just exhausted and home sick," Rin eventually said to fill up the silence as they waited. Len's attitude was giving her hope that she still had a chance with him, and he hadn't mentioned anything about Miku, so maybe she had ended it. Time to turn up the charm. "But this really helps, and maybe we'll get back in time for the couples shoot as well. Won't be to bad, right? We already locked lips once."

Len gave a slightly nervous smile , and she decided to not come across so strong.

"I only mean, it might be even a little fun, you know? Just the two of us goofing off for the camera. Just like when we first started… am I rambling?"

Len laughed this time, his smile coming off easier. He gave a nod, but then shook his head.

"Kind of, but I don't mind. You've been so cold to me, it's a relief to hear your voice sounding so normal again," He confessed to her, avoiding her eyes and staring at the food that had just been set in front of him. Rin hesitated before answered, but scooted a little closer.

"I'm sorry about that… I just didn't know what you'd think about what I did, and you walked off so fast…" She said, nearly whispering. He looked back her again and felt his heart stutter to see her so close. A flashback of their shared kiss crossed his mind and he blushed.

"I didn't… know what to think either. It surprised me, but. But I liked it," Len admitted, again unable to meet her eyes for a moment. He sensed her moving closer and he raised his head up to meet hers, anticipating another taste of her kiss. They were just inches apart. Three inches. Two. One…. And RIIING! RIIING!

Len pulled away with a start and reached into his pocket for his phone. The name that flashed cross the screen said "Miku Hatsune" and he glanced up with a look of guilt. Rin had already seen and her face was of stone.

"I really have to… I have to take this," He whispered, slowly getting up from his stool and walking towards the door. Rin watched him go, tears springing to her eyes, facing rejection for the second time. They totally were having a moment before that awful Miku interrupted them! She narrowed her eyes and stood up herself, throwing a $10 on the counter and storming out the door. She brushed by Len, knocking her shoulder onto his on purpose, making him jump and nearly drop the cell phone.

"Good," She thought angrily. "He doesn't deserve to talk to a witch like her anyway."

She got back to the Hotel and was greeted by Mr. Toshiro.

"You haven't changed? Oh, no matter, costumes will fix you right up when we get there. Where is your boyfriend, he has to be here too! I swear to mother Mary, if he's late so help me… But Len is reliable, he'll be here!" Mr. Toshiro's loud voice rumbled as he paced back and forth. Rin took a shaky breath and let her tongue form words she didn't even think first.

"Actually, he _isn't_ my boyfriend and he _isn't _reliable. In fact," Rin said with no control over her voice. "In fact, Len quits!"


	6. Chapter 6

Roku

(Chapter Six)

**(Author's note; I have been updating a lot lately, I need a life xD Unfortunately, as my chapters get better, my views are dropping ;; I hope I won't lose my touch! Anyway, this was a fun chapter to write, hope y'all enjoy! Please review, I love hearing what you have to say and it makes my day!)**

She made her way slowly down the flowered aisle, eyes ahead and dress dragging. Up ahead under the yellow flowered arch Len awaited, suit midnight black and eyes brighter than the sky. It was an outside wedding and the air was pleasantly warm with a cool breeze ruffling her curled, flower woven hair. Rin was smiling like it was the happiest day ever, and Len had a grin to match. The wedding guests and were turning in their seats to watch the bride come down the aisle. The sun shone brightly and all was well for a few perfect moments.

"Len?" A faraway voice came, making the dream fade.

"Len!" The voice came again, louder, and the dream was lost. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Len looked at the person who interrupted and was met with the round face of Mr. Toshiro.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped softly, enunciating each word carefully. He was ticked. With a puzzled look, Len realized he was in the hotel lobby. He let his mind wander back to a couple hours before, when he and Rin had skipped out on the photo-shoot. Ah yes, now he remembered. After Miku's phone call he came back to the Hotel, but both Rin and Mr. Toshiro were nowhere to be found. He had only sat down on the couch to wait, but it ended up as a nap it seems. A very strange nap…

"Len, oh so help me, do you realize what a panic I've been in? Rin's incredible but she is no soloist! I swear, boy, get your head checked. Screw your brain on tighter! What are you thinking?" Mr. Toshiro scolded him harshly, no longer whispering. At first Len thought he was in trouble for sleeping in public, but then he registered the word soloist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He broke in, holding up his hands in a stop sign. "Are you firing me?"

For the first ever, Mr. Toshiro was in a stunned silence. It didn't last long though before his endless stream of words began to pour from his mouth once more.

"I would never! You dare try blame this on me? You're the one who up and quits with no reason, no warning, not even a letter! Is It the pay? I know how bad pay can be, but we're doing our best!"

"Mr. Toshiro," Len answered with confusion. "I never quit, nor do I plan to. What gave you that idea? I'm sorry for missing the –"

"You're not quitting? Oh that's wonderful, simply wonderful, my life and career are saved! Don't ever scare me like that again! I have to alert the producer, I already told him, but this will be fixed. Oh dear mother Mary, was I terrified!" Mr. Toshiro said loudly, talking to himself as he walked towards the front doors of the building. Len tried to follow him, ask him to wait, but it was a lost cause. Puzzled, he went back to the couch trying to figure out what had just happened. And that dream, what was with that? A wedding? With _Rin?_ To add to the pile of confusment, he still didn't understand where his phone-call with Miku had gone wrong. She seemed fine, great at first! But when she asked where he was and he said with Rin, her voice got funny and she suddenly declared she had to go. Even now, Len didn't know where he stood with her. And why was Rin mad at him? She seemed pretty upset as she left, and she even paid the bill for them both. Plus tip.

"Do I understand anything that's happened today?" Len muttered, trying to make sense of the big mess that had landed in his lap. He had two pretty girls upset with him, a crazy manager and a headache as a result. Thinking about it, painfully, for a few more minutes he realized Rin was the best bet as to who had answers, at least to some of his questions. She hadn't been in her room earlier, but maybe she had snuck in while he was sleeping. Deciding it was a better plan then none; he made his way down the hallway of rooms to hers and knocked lightly. No answer came, so he inserted his keycard and let himself in. Rin was curled up on the bed, sleeping. For a moment, Len could do nothing but look at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept; she even had a small smile on her lips. For the first time, Len didn't find her cute. This time, the only word that could do justice was beautiful. Just as he was shaking himself out of his semi-trance, Rin began to stir.

"Mhm," She purred, rolling over and blinking at Len in surprise. "Am I dreaming?"

"Uh, no?" Len answered, raising an eyebrow. He watched as she rubbed her eyes and pulled her shirt back over her belly. Giving a stretch and a yawn, she turned to him once more.

"Why are you in my room, watching me sleep? This isn't Twilight and you're not a vampire," She reminded him, with a teasing glint in her eyes. For a second, she forgot she was mad at Len. But then she remembered and her face darkened. "So get out."

"I will, I will but I have a couple questions I just want answered. For example why you keep randomly hating me and why Mr. Toshiro thought I quit!" He insisted, feeling a little embarrassed that he was begging. At mention of Mr. Toshiro Rin reddened a little, but she turned away so quickly he figured he only imagined it.

"I don't know," She answered carefully, fiddling around with the bed covers. Len gave a frustrated sigh, knowing he was at his breaking point.

"Rin! I don't know either, and I just need someone to throw me a bone here. I'm having whacked out dreams, almost lost my job which I love, have two girls hating me for no apparent reason and I'm so tired I passed out in the lobby! I hate the city, I hate this Hotel and I just want a vacation from everything," He ranted, stopping for a breath.

"Len," Rin managed to say after a pause. "That's more than I ever heard you say at once. More than you ever say in a week! You always seem so confident I… I just figured you were fine. I'm tired of it to."

Len only nodded, not finding the words to talk anymore. He might have just woken up, but he was ready for bed again. Rin turned to look at him carefully, trying to read his thoughts by his body language. But that never seemed to work anyway as Len has this uncanny habit of always standing very still. His hands never fidgeted and he never looked away from something. Now was no different, the only clue as to how he felt was his eyes seemed a little darker than usual.

"It's my fault, I just got jealous," Rin went on to explain, but then stopped. She realized Len was over-whelmed and he didn't need the added confusion of another love confession. "But let's go back to normal now. Best friend and co-workers!"

"Thanks, Rin. Sorry for making you jealous, you'll always be my number one," Len told her, giving a relieved but slightly confused smile. "But let's kill two birds with one stone… about the rumor I quit?"

"Maybe you should sit down…" Rin trailed off, biting her lip. "It's kinda a long story."

Later that day the two were back in the limo with Mr. Toshiro as they drove to…. Somewhere. The Kagamine's weren't exactly sure; all Mr. Toshiro said was a surprise meeting with a surprise destination.

"And so I apologized to him and everything is fine and we're sorry for worrying you," Rin finished her explanation of what happened, and Mr. Toshiro seemed pleased enough. "I was just mad and it suddenly blurted out. But Len isn't quitting, at least not anytime soon."

Len nodded his agreement, and Mr. Toshiro gave a grin.

"I am so glad, so glad! I knew that this would all work out. Why, when I was your age, I would have killed for a chance like this! But who would want a tone-deaf, chubby boy, right? You two are so talented, and I love it. I love it! This could be a legacy, The Kagamine's..." He trailed off, his eyes practically sparkling until he shook himself from his daze of fame. "Now, here we are. The Manhattan Mall. I figured you two deserved a break and there is nothing like a classic American mall to cool the jets, yeah? Yeah! I'll assume you both have enough money on you, and I'll meet you back here in the parking lot in precisely three hours, not a second later! My condition is that the photo-shoot is still done this evening; we found this lovely place that will look great for your couple prints. Oh, and try to avoid any paparazzi, though I doubt there will be any since you're still so new to this and America hasn't come fully aware."

The Kagamine's couldn't help laugh as Mr. Toshiro gulped for breath after his long monologue. They thanked him all the same and hopped out of the limo, trying to ignore the curious stares from passerby's. The place was huge, a four level mall crowded with people of all shapes, sizes and colors. Inside, the shops were colorful and lively, with music and fragrance pouring from their doorways. There were many stores that caught Rin's eye, such as Charlotte Ruse and Rue 21 and Wet Seal. The amount of shiny clothes and tucked waists was incredible to her. Len, on the other hand, was still getting over the size of the place. Never before had he set foot into a mall before, in fact they might as well be fiction to him. But here he was, in the heart of New York in a mall. The day had been crazy enough, he wasn't sure why this could surprise him. But it did, and he was in awe of the places and people.

After a few minutes, the couple came to pass a bridal store. Rin jumped when she saw the dress in the window. A flowing white wedding dress, displayed next to a midnight black suit with a bright yellow flower pinned to it. Len's eyes grew wide as well as he stared at the display. Those outfits were from his dream!

"I… I've seen those…" Rin whispered, giving Len a surprised look. She was shocked to see him nod.

"So have I," He murmured. "Just today, actually."

"Yeah," Rin said, realizing with an odd sense of certain that they'd shared the same dream. "Just today for me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Shishi

(Chapter Seven)

(**Author's note; I had such bad writers block on this x-x I even started a new Kagamine story because I couldn't think of anything to put here! Check it out sometime, I'll let everyone know when I post it! Anyway, my best friend Chelsea helped me this time with the chapter, as I am failing to get ideas somehow… FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND LEAVE A SUGGESTION. Please do. Sorry so short.)**

The awkward silence that followed the Kagamine's statement was broken by the shrill scream of Len's cell phone. The theme song of Kagamine Fever played, and Len gave an inward groan. Miku was calling again.

"Just a sec," He mumbled to Rin, answering the call. "Hello, Miku."

"Len, hey, I'm really sorry about earlier," Miku's voice sounded in his ear, loud enough for Rin to overhear. She turned away and pretended to be very interested in the Mall Directory, but in reality she was eavesdropping. "I just… I got jealous. I always had a feeling you and Rin had something together and when you said you were with her I… I just…"

"Its fine, but we're just friends," Len cut her off of her rant.

"I know you are, I just went insane for a couple hours. Any way I can make it up to you, love?" Miku cooed over the phone, and Rin had the urge to gag. She was so sickly sweet, so overly perfect, so Miku.

"Uh, well, I don't think you need to do anything like that," Len stammered, voice with a hint of awkwardness. He glanced over at Rin, who was watching him curiously. "Miku, I- I need to call you back tonight, I have a photo-shoot I'm doing and, I promise I'll call you later."

"I understand!" Miku shrilled, and Rin could imagine her fake smile already. "Talk later darling!"

Len pressed END and pocketed his phone once more, smiling at Rin.

"Sorry," He murmured sheepishly. "We had a tiff earlier and I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to tell people I quit, too."

"Ow, low blow Len," Rin groaned, but forced a smile. "But in response, I have to mention that you don't seem to having much luck with girls lately."

"Luck? Me? I'm not Lucky Len here," He teased, then turned back to the store. He stared at the window display for a few more moments, then slowly turned to Rin with bright eyes. "I have the best idea!"

"Huh?" Rin asked, a little nervous from that devious look he was giving her.

"Let's make our dream real! We both shared it, so its fate to become reality!" Len explained, voice trembling with excitement.

"When you propose to a girl," Rin retorted with a raised eyebrow. "You're supposed to be on one knee."

"No, I mean, let's buy the tux and dress and suggest a wedding photo-shoot to the photographers! The fans will love it, it'll look great and it will be fun! Plus… it's something we have in common, something special we can share. What do you say?" Len made his eyes big and puckered his lower lip out, trying for the puppy dog look. Rin thought it over, her finger tapping against her lips gently. Then she smiled back.

"I say, you're brilliant!" She gave her answer excitedly and grabbed his hand, taking off to the back of the store to find a clerk.

Just a few short hours later, Len and Rin faced the photographers decked out in wedding apparel. It was just like their dream, Rin lovely as a flower herself and Len looking much older than his age with his shaggy hair pulled into a tiny ponytail. The two posed and smiled, sat and stood, jumped and ran, hugged and held hands. The shoot lasted many hours to include night time pictures as well. They traveled to different locations, like forests and beaches and the studio for different props and backdrops.

"I'm so tired," Rin complained on the way back to Hotel from their photo series. "My feet hurt and I have sand inside my dress."

"I have sand in my hair from when you threw it at me!" Len complained back, shaking head. "It's really itchy."

"It was a lot of fun though, don't you think? It was a good idea and the press ate it up! I overheard Mr. Toshiro telling someone they might make us our first photo book with these shots!" Rin told her friend and temporary husband with a sleepy smile, though her eyes shone.

"Like you said, I'm just brilliant," Len bragged, puffing out his chest and sticking his nose in the air. Then he relaxed the cheesy pose and laughed. "It's only because you looked so great, though, that the fans will love it."

"Are you kidding me?" Rin exclaimed, turning in the seat to look at him clearly. "You are so hot in a suit! You look five years older!"

Len blushed and shook his head. Rin giggled at his reaction and placed her head on his shoulder again. She waited for him to tell her to get off, but he didn't. Instead, he rested his own head against hers gently, giving a sigh. She smiled and was soon in her own little Dream World.

It took Len a little longer, however, to fall asleep. A new song was forming inside his mind, and his fingers itched for a pen and paper.

(**Author's Note; The song is Shiroi Yuki no Purinsesu wa, Another story of Princess Snow White**)

Once Len was sure Rin was asleep, he lightly used a finger and traced the letters " I L O V E U" onto the back of her hand, and then let himself slide into his Dream World, his mind playing his newly composed song over and over.


	8. Chapter 8

Hatchi

(Chapter Eight)

(**Sorry I took so long to update, I guess I'm in a real writing slump here Thanks again to my boyfriend who came up with nearly all of this…. Gomenasai )**

On the plane to the next big city, the Kagamine's talked quietly. It was a six hour flight from New York to Seattle, Washington so the two had lots of time to talk. After a while, Len got out his notebook and began to write a couple rhymed lines that didn't make much sense. Rin peered on the paper and gave a smile.

"That's really good, I don't understand them though," She commented and looked back out the window.

"Thanks, I don't really get them either. That's how all my songs start though, a few lines with no rhyme or reason to them in the least," Len answered her, erasing the lines on account of low self-confidence. It wasn't until then he realized he'd mentioned he wrote songs. His face heated up and he prayed she hadn't caught that part.

"Songs?" Rin asked, turning back towards him. "I didn't know you wrote songs. May I see?"

Len grimaced, knowing that every song in the book was about her. If she saw any of them, things would be awkward. And they were doing so well, lately, he couldn't risk that. But he knew she would be offended if he said no.

"Why don't I write you a song, right now?" He asked her, the light bulb clicking on in his mind. Rin would have to love that!

"Right now? For me?" Rin whispered, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear the offer. "Yes, oh yes please!"

"I really want to become a princess, not those characters you have in your mind. Every girl has this wish. Please come for me, my prince." Len sang softly, glancing at Rin with an embarrassed smile. "That sounds good, should I write more?"

Rin stared open-mouthed at him. She wasn't sure which she was most in awe of, the song or his voice! She'd never even heard him sing without the heavy auto-tune that made them vocaloids. He sounded really good.

"Oh," She finally answered. "It's, I love it!"

Len smiled and began writing in his battered notebook, Rin craning her neck to read. Every so often he'd hum a couple lines, or tell her to sing a serious of words. But mostly it was quiet. He concentrated on the words, tapping into his inner princess to write out a little girl's fantasy life of royalty.

"You know, when I was a girl, I actually did want to be a princess," Rin thought out-loud, looking over at Len who looked at her back.

"I know, you told me the first day we met," He replied and went back to working.

"I did? Why?" Rin asked, surprised and blushing that he'd remember something from so long ago.

"You asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, and I said I wasn't sure. I asked you and you said you wanted to try everything once. Then you laughed and told me a silly story of when you were little and dreamed of being a princess. It was quite cute," Len answered with a smile at the memory. He hadn't thought of it for a while, but he realized how fond of it he was. He didn't seem to notice Rin's widened eyes at his long speech. She said nothing more, se he again bent his head and finished the song. Without a word, he slid it over to her, and watched her bright blue gems for eyes go left and right as she read the words he'd written.

"Len," Rin finally spoke for what seemed like hours to the boy. "You have a talent, I really love it! I want to ask Mr. Toshiro if I can perform it next concert!"

Len gave her a look of alarm.

"It's not that good! Don't ask him, he'll laugh!" He begged her, biting his lower lip from nerves. She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder, giving him a feeling of electricity where her had was.

"It's good, and if he says no… he says no. I won't even tell him who wrote it," Rin promised, ripping out the page and pocketing it. Len decided he was glad there wasn't something written on the back. "Please?"

"Fine," He sighed, rolling his own eyes. His heart dropped in disappointment when Rin removed her hand from his shoulder, but was pleasantly surprised when she awkwardly threw her arms around him in a hug, though it wasn't easy on a plane. He smiled and pretended to shrug her off. Even after she'd pulled away and started reading her book, he continued smiling. Nothing in this day could go wrong.

Until it did go wrong.

Rin's day after the plane had been stressful. Her room had been switched with a bitchy business woman, she dropped her suitcase in the elevator and was mortified when a hot teen American boy helped her pick up her underclothes, and it only got worse from there. Mr. Toshiro rejected the song Len wrote. She couldn't even find Len after she got her room straightened out. Deciding that what she needed was a good cry in the bath, she retreated from the lobby back to her room. Taped on the door, was a note in bright orange paper. Len's hand-writing was scrawled over it, inviting for her to join him in New York, and included was a little map to where he was waiting. Rin smiled, her stress fading away easily. Len always had that effect on her. Grabbing the note and map, Rin rushed down two flights of stairs and out the large front doors.

Len was waiting three blocks away in a little park café, looking out the window into the dusk. He'd made the decision to clear things up with Rin once and for all. Try to explain his more-then-friends feelings for her and how he just wanted to be with her. Forget Miku. She was nothing compared to the perfect, peppy Rin Kagamine.

"Tonight is the night," He whispered, trying to calm his nerves. He glanced out again and saw her coming up to the door. In excitement he stood up and waved. She waved back and made her way over, sliding into the vinyl booth.

"You will not believe my time at the hotel," She complained immediately, and Len got the full run-down of her bad day. Even though he tried to hide it, his heart dropped a little when she said his song had been rejected.

"But you know what?" She whispered, leaning across the table as if someone were listening. "I'm going to sing it anyway. Next concert, I will."

Len rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased with her plan. They spent the next 45 minutes joking and laughing, teasing and talking. They got so loud though, the waitress kicked them out so they headed over to the swing-set. As they walked, Len got up his courage.

"Rin," He began slowly. "You know that you're my closest friend, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Rin answered, giving him a puzzled look as she used her heels to move the swing from side to side. A group of younger kids played on the money bars a little ways away, their high pitched laughter making her smile. "I guess that you're my best friend, too."

Len smiled, hoping she didn't notice his blush. He took a breath; this is where he would confess his love. Now. Right now.

RING! RING! RING!

"Better get that…" Rin prompted with a guarded expression. The ringtone for Hatsune Miku blared from his pocket, and Len gave out a few silent curses. Did she always have this bad of timing?

"Yeah, hello?" He answered, not realizing how irritable he sounded. "No, not until Friday, we have three… No. I don't think so but- Oh yeah I understand. Yeah, really, that'd be great! I miss you too. Can't wait. Mhm, love you, bye."

He clicked end and turned back to Rin, ready to begin where he'd left off. He was surprised to see tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"Rin? Did something happen?" Len asked, worried and confused. He started to reach out for her, but she smacked his hand away and stood up angrily.

"Mhm! Love you! Bye!" She snapped, mimicking his talk with Miku. With an evil look, she turned away before he could notice the tear sliding down her cheek. She took off walking towards the road, tears blurring her vision. Storming across the walkway on the highway, she didn't even notice the taxi bus coming right at her.

"Rin, stop!" Len screamed, chasing after her full speed. He had noticed the bus. His long legs took him over the distance quickly, but not quickly enough. He heard the sickening thud as the headlights collided with Rin's body and she was flung sideways. He took one last flying step forward before she crashed into him, sending them both back onto the concrete of the sidewalk. Len felt a painful snap in his wrist and arm as he tried to break their fall, and with a glance at Rin he realized she was un-conscious. The pain was taking over his arm and he couldn't move it without calling out in pain. He lay there, the weight of Rin on top of him, until he heard the ringing of the sirens in the near distance.

The rest was a blur to him. Someone picked Rin off him and loaded her onto an ambulance. He was loaded into one himself, and there was lots of people asking him questions. He tried to answer, but his voice sounded funny. It was too high. Someone stepped into his focus and tried to tell him he was in shock. It didn't register. All he could hear were Rin's anger words, all he could see was her terrified face as the bus come towards her. All he could think about was how he hadn't been there. Hadn't been there to save her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ku

(Chapter Nine)

**(Very last chapter! Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and being so faithful to my stories. I will making another Kagamine story, nothing like this one, so stay tuned if you like my stories! I also have an Alice and Wonderland fanfic going, called Alice in the Spirit world. Find it on my page or under Alice in Wonderland in the books section! Again, thanks everyone and please share this story with friends!)**

"It's nothing serious; she pulled through the accident like a miracle child. Hardly a scratch on her, a few cracked ribs is all. Got a nice thump on the head, but all our tests show she has no brain damage. We want to keep her here over-night, however, just to watch for any signs of aftershock," The medical doctor explained to Mr. Toshiro and Len later that night. Len's sprained wrist was wrapped up in a brace, but otherwise he too was fine and had been released from the emergency room a couple hours of ago. It was nearing midnight, but he had no intention of going back to the hotel.

"Can I see her?" He asked quietly, looking up at the doctor. "Just for a minute."

"Well… alright," The doctor replied with a little hesitation. "Don't do anything to stress her though. She doesn't need that. Right this way please."

Len followed after the doctor, his heart racing. Would she hate him for making her upset? Would she hate him for not saving her in time? What would he say? He just wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell her his feelings. I wanted to hold her and hug her and make everything better, but he couldn't. He could never admit his feelings to her now, not after he'd failed to protect her. She needed someone bigger than him, faster and stronger. Someone that would make sure she was always safe! Not awkward wimpy Len. His heart ached with the memory of the bus, ached with realization he was worthless to her. By the time they reached the curtain to her room, he wasn't sure if he could face her.

"Can I wait here…. A minute first?" He asked the doctor, and he nodded and told him to enter when he was ready. He rushed off to another room, and Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ready to go in. Then he heard a voice, a male voice. Rin's shy giggle followed it. Len waited and listened closer, trying to catch their conversation being whispered in soft tones.

"I don't think I've ever had to assist such a cute idol before," The male voice said, a teasing hint to it. No… not teasing. Flirting!

"And never have I had to be saved by such an attractive guy," Rin's reply came, her voice wispy. Len could tell she had full charm on. The male voice laughed, and the sound was like bells in the wind. Len cursed under his breath, he didn't dare go in now.

"Awh, you don't find me attractive, Rinny. Not some old guy like me," He answered, and Len heard the rustle of Rin's hair. Either she just shook her head or this guy was rustling her hair. Len snapped to attention at the word old. Who was this guy anyway?

"You just 19! That's not old. Besides, everyone knows that the fresh-outta-college boys are best anyway," Rin answered, laughing too.

"Err; actually, you don't need college to be an EMT… Just a few after-high school courses. But I get what you're saying," He answered quietly, his voice full of fondness for the blonde girl. Len could practically feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck. Rin was only 16 years old; there is no way this old guy was taking her from him!

"Excuse me," Len interrupted coldly, stepping in front of the curtain and into Rin's room. Even in the pale hospital bed, she looked good.

"Len! You're alright! A nurse told me you were in the next room and I thought the worst!" Rin exclaimed, sitting up from her pillow excitedly. Len waited for some monitor to go off from the movement or something, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, just this, I'm fine. What about you?" He answered, holding up his wrapped wrist. The male guy watched them closely, zeroing in on Len as if to figure out his relation to her. Looking from the corner of his eye, Len could tell the guy was hot. Shiny brown hair, bright green eyes and that super-model smile. Naturally. Were all guys better looking than him? Maybe. At least all the guys Rin met here.

"Oh, yeah yeah. I feel perfect! But everyone is making a big fuss over me. I could leave now and be fine forever," Rin answered cheerfully, snapping Len's attention back to the present.

"Rinny, you know that the fuss is necessary. No one wants you to get hurt, so we're making sure everything really is fine with you. You'll be out tomorrow, I'm sure. You're a tough girl," The old EMT hottie cut in, giving a million-dollar smile at Rin. He turned to Len and gave him the once over.

"I take it you're her side-kick in the show…" He stated with a small sneer. Len clamped his fist shut in order not to haul off and whack the guy.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed, oblivious to the boys little competition. "Len, this is Daniel. He is the EMT in the ambulance last night that saved my life!"

Len felt a sting in his heart. Daniel the EMT could save her when Len couldn't. What chance did he stand? It'd be best for Rin to stop trying now…

"And Daniel, this Len. My bestest of all friend and CO-WORKER," Rin continued, putting emphasis on the co-worker part. Daniel gave a fake smile.

"And we all know you, Rinny baby, the stunning maiden," Daniel cooed turning his attention back to Rin and laying a hand on her bed next to her. She smiled, but Len knew her well enough the attention was making her uncomfortable. That alone was enough to set him off.

"Well, Daniel the EMT, I think your welcome has been over-stayed. Me and my girlfriend need to talk alone for a bit," Len told the guy, coldly but calmly. Daniel stood up, a good couple heads taller than Len and glared down at him.

"Alright, I get it. I was checking in on the princess, making sure she was alright. More than you could do, kid," He sneered, turning on his heel and leaving. Len wasn't sure if he was pissed or his pride had been crushed. Why was hot Daniel, older and bigger than Len, intimidated by the "kid"? Len didn't know, but he sighed a breath a relief that he hadn't been beaten to a pulp. That Daniel was a swine.

"Wow, Len, that was… harsh," Rin said after a moment, looking at him with a careful expression. Her eyes seemed a little impressed though, Len thought. "He was beginning to make me uncomfortable with all his sweet talk, and that hand kept coming close…"

"He's a pig, don't worry about Daniel the sexy old EMT who saves all the cute princesses," Len teased her, forcing a smile. She gave one back, but it was genuine.

"I'm glad you say you're alright but maybe they should run more tests," Rin replied, her voice half teasing. "You called me your girlfriend!"

Len blushed, realizing what she said was true. How would he get himself out of this one?

"I just… It just came out. You could never be my girlfriend. I can't even save you from a bus when it's my fault you got in front of it anyway!" Len admitted his gut-wrenching worries, sitting in the chair next to her bed where Daniel had been. His heart still felt heavy from the guilt.

"It's not your fault, Len. I was stupid and didn't pay attention," Rin answered calmly, looking at him closely. She could sense how guilty he felt. But one thing still bothered her, something that had been haunting her all night.

"Do you love her?" Rin asked quietly, steeling herself for the answer she was sure to come.

"Love who?" Len replied miserably, not even looking at her. Instead his eyes were trained on the floor, as if the small square tiles were the most fascinating thing Len ever saw.

"Miku, that's what you said on the phone to her last night before I ran off," Rin answered. "Do you love Miku?"

"No! I, no way!" Len exclaimed, looking up in surprise. "I don't love her, but I don't have the guts to tell her. She thinks were together, but I don't think we are. I don't like her, I like you. I love you, but it's worthless because I can't even save you from a freaking bus!"

Len took a shaky breath, cutting off his rant. He didn't even have the energy to blush at his awkward confession. Rin said nothing for a minute, just looked at him.

"You big dummy," She finally said, laughing a laugh of relief. "I've always liked you, but you're too thick in the head to notice! I've just been waiting to tell you but then Miku entered the picture and, my God is she a demon, always calling you at our moments!"

Len smiled at her statement, nodding his agreement.

"She is really clingy. Thinks I like you or something crazy," He played around, teasing her, but he reached his hand out and held it open, offering it for Rin to hold if she wanted to. She took and smiled.

"So, are we together now?" She asked carefully. "If so, I wanna remember the date because I am so bad at these."

"Yeah, we're together," Len answered, grinning at her. His worries and guilt hadn't completely washed away, but he still felt happier than he had been for a while.

"And just so you know… If you hadn't caught me, I might have died. If you hadn't been there, I would have cracked my head on the pavement and that'd be the end of Rin," She told him after a moment, giving a yawn. It was almost one in the morning, and their day had been stressful. Her eyes were heavy and she dropped further back into her fully hospital pillow. "Come on in and join me, no one will notice. You look exhausted."

Len hesitated, but then was over-come with desire for sleep. He curled up on the bed next to Rin, careful to not get tangled in her wires and monitors. Their hands were still clasped and their eyes closed. Lying side by side, Len's guilt was gone. His worries had faded completely. And all he could feel was happiness, for the present and the future. Rin shared his happiness, and she fell into a dreamless sleep, for she was already living it.

And they all lived happily ever after in Kagamine harmony, **THE END.**


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note;  
>Sorry for taking up space, but I was talking to a couple people and they want a sequel! Would anyone read it if I wrote one? And if so, what other vocaloids should I make popular in the story? What could the plot be? Review down there vv And let me know your ideas! I am writing for you guys, after-all (: Check out my Newest Story, Alice in the Spirit World! And thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
